


An unique Xmasparty

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Oliver and Thea have a Christmas party that no one were ready for.2 chapter story - Kariver and White Flash pairing.T rated, but still... M just for safety





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I took a bit longer than I expected to write this xmas 2 chapter fic, but I was really inspired (9 pages on word for one chapter, it's been a while lol)
> 
> So I hope u guys like it. I will still update soon my collections, just wanted to give u all a xmas fic before holidays.

Kara sat on a bench in the balcony of the Kent Farm thinking about her life and friends. Her life was crazy as a super hero and journalist, she had been working nonstop since DEO let her go and she felt like she needed to relax. Just a few days ago, she got an invitation from Oliver Queen while visiting her friends on Earth 1 and since then, have been thinking about it.

It was a Christmas party invitation. She had no idea if she should go because she had her friends and family on her own Earth. Alex insisted she should go, that she could see everyone earlier and then go to Earth 1, but Kara wasn't sure. And to make things worse, her cousin Clark wasn't having his best week. Since his break up with Lois, he hasn't been himself. He was still Superman, saving the world, but he was really sad and she felt like she couldn't just let him. Alex suggested she took Clark with her so he would get distracted.

Clark finished cleaning the barn and came back to the house, looking like a truck just came over him. He was the man of steel but looked tired as hell.

\- I have just the thing for you to cheer up and relax! – Kara smiled, adjusting her fake glasses on her face.

\- I'm not in the mood for blind dates, Kara…

\- I swear it's not that… And I'm sorry, I really thought you would like Lena's secretary… I know, it was a stupid idea, it just broke my heart to see you so sad.

\- I'll get over it one day… - He smiled at Kara. – But thanks for worrying.

\- Of course I do. I was supposed to take care of you when we first came here… I missed my chance…

\- You still take care of me, even if I'm older than you… And I appreciate it!

Clark hugged Kara, that hugged him back. She really missed those family moments sometimes.

\- So, you wanted to tell me something…

\- You remember Oliver? From Earth 1…

\- Oh… the moody hood guy that never smiles? I remember him.

Kara laughed and nodded with her head.

\- Yep, that's him… So, he's having a Christmas party later today… I thought we could stop at Alex to say hi to everyone and then go… Everyone will be there…

\- Everyone… that fast guy you're friends with?

\- Yes, Barry… And maybe the Legends…

\- The what?

\- Oh, you'll really like them… Specially Ray, he's a bit nerdy too…

\- I'm not that nerdy…

\- Yes, you are… We all are, cousin – She smiled.

\- Well… It seems fun… I'm in!

\- Yes!

.

Back on Earth 1, in Star Labs, Barry looked down the hall from one side to another, looking curious.

\- I guess we're alone!

\- Finally! – Sara Lance smiled as she came out of the room they were in and grabbed Barry's collar and pushed him against the wall. – I love Caitlin, but I thought she was never leaving…

\- If you don't want to hide anymore, we can always tell everyone tonight at Oliver's party.

\- Nah… I like the danger and excitement – She laughed and approached her lips to Barry's. – And is hotter like this… - She said as her lips traveled through his neck, her hands going to his waist, under his shirt.

\- I… Agree… - Barry said starting to lose his breath. – Ok… - He said as Sara attacked his lips.

\- You're adorable! – She said, kissing him slowly. – And I can't wait for tonight… I have a surprise.

Barry looked at her with curiosity. Sara was full of surprises all the time and it never got old, he loved every one of them.

Never in a million years would he think he would be like this with Sara someday, but there he was, being attacked in the middle of a corridor inside Star Labs. They started hooking up the last time they teamed up for a mission, and he would never forget that day. It felt like pure electricity ran between them that night, sparkles flew around when their lips touched, it was pure magic. For Sara, it was surprising. His kiss was addicting and she would find herself dreaming about him, something she wasn't used to. Barry Allen was surprisingly hot and an awesome kisser, so every time she could, she would take the jump ship and escape to see him.

\- I'm curious… - He said, whispering next to her ear.

\- It will be worth it. – She smiled, kissing him once again. She couldn't stop herself.

.

Oliver brought to his living room in the Queen Mansion, a big box full of ornaments while Thea brought two huge bags of decorations. Christmas was their favorite time of the year and it was really nice to be able to keep their tradition at their old home. Oliver managed to get the mansion back right after he left prison and started building his life again. He wasn't the billionaire he once was, but his situation was ok again.

\- You have no idea how happy I am to be back here. – Thea said as she put the bag on the floor and started taking the decorations out.

\- Me too. We had a few awful years but now things are finally coming back together…

\- Speaking about it… - Thea said as started decorating the living room – Are you ok?

\- Yes… Why wouldn't I be?

\- You know what I am talking about!

\- Felicity?... – Oliver said as he started putting the ornaments on the huge tree – Yes. I'm ok. I'm recovering but feeling better.

\- I'm glad to hear it! But if you need to talk about it, I'm here!

\- I know – Oliver smiled to Thea as he decorated.

\- Wow, a smile… That's a huge step forward.

\- I'm just excited with Christmas again… And to have a party, with all our friends.

\- Me too. It's been a while!

In a few hours, they had everything ready for the party. The tree, the decorations around the mansion and the garden. Thea guaranteed the food and drinks and brought them all to their kitchen. It was all perfect.

Around 7'o clock, people started showing up. Kara and Clark were the first ones. Thea opened the door and welcomed them in.

\- Ollie, Kara and Clark are here!

Oliver came back to the living room just when Kara were hugging Thea. He nodded, shaking Clark's hand and when he turned around to greet Kara, he felt a sudden surprise. She was really stunning. He was so used to see her with her usual clothes, he almost lost his balance. She wore a beautiful blue dress knee length with two silver sequin straps going around her shoulders. Her wavy hair was all on one side and she had light make up on.

\- Glad to see you – Oliver said as he greeted her – You look great.

\- Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself – Kara teased as she got in.

They all came in and the doorbell rang again. Sara, Zari and Amaya came in next.

\- It's nice to see you without the world ending – Zari said as she greeted everyone.

\- Yes, it is! – Oliver said as Sara hugged him.

\- Long time no see, my friend – She said.

\- How are you? – He asked leaving the door open for the rest of the Legends to come in.

\- I'm better than ever!

\- Good to know!

Kara introduced Clark to everyone he didn't know once the rest of the guests arrived. Caitlin, Joe West, Iris and her date from CCPD, Cisco, Ralph, Dinah, Laurel, Curtis, Reneé and his daughter arrived and Thea welcomed them in. Diggle, Lyla and Little Jhonn came right after them.

\- Make yourselves at home, guys! – Thea smiled and was about to close the door behind her, when Barry came in.

\- I'm sorry, I'm late – He smiled awkwardly at Thea.

\- This is surprisingly ironic for you… Come in – Thea teased him and finally closed the door behind her.

Barry came inside and as soon as he saw Sara, his heart started beating really fast. She had a beautiful strapless red dress, open from the side of her hip down her ankle, her toned legs showing. It had a tiny black veil over the red fabric that sparkled as the light changed. It was the most beautiful dress he had even seen anyone wearing.

.

Loud music played while everyone chatted, drank and enjoyed the party. Laurel grabbed a drink and walked around the place. She felt really weird because that mansion was exactly like her Ollie's from her Earth. It made her feel a bit sad, thinking about it all, but she tried to distract herself and think about how her life turned around, with new friends in a new universe, a whole new life. She walked to the back yard and found Clark alone, standing looking at the view of the place. She had to admit, Oliver and Thea made a great job decorating the whole place, it was beautiful. She approached Clark, not really knowing what to say since she didn't know him at all. She only had heard about Kara and him, she had no idea aliens existed, she never saw them on her Earth, so when Oliver told her about them, she was a little shocked. But seeing them now, they were nothing like she imagined, at all.

\- Are you ok? – She asked as she stopped near him.

\- Hi… Yes, I am… - Clark said, looking at her and smiling nicely.

\- I saw you here by yourself… Just thought something was wrong…

\- It's a really nice party. I was just needing some air.

\- I know the feeling! – She smiled, having a sip of her drink.

\- Though life?

\- Weird life! – She smiled. – I'm also not from around…

\- Oh are you… - Clark looked surprised at her.

\- No… - She laughed – Not like you and Kara… But I'm also from another Earth. They say I'm from Earth 2…

\- They say we are from Earth 38… Who picks those numbers anyways? – He laughed

\- Apparently Cisco… - She laughed with him. – But I think for me things are a bit weirder…

\- Weirder than being an alien?

\- I'm the doppelganger of Oliver's ex and their close hero friend that died a few years ago, so…

\- Oh… Yes, you win. I'm sorry for that.

\- It's ok. We are all getting used to each other. Is still weird, but it's ok. At least now… I used to try to kill them – She finished her drink and looked at him once again.

\- Oh… That's surprising… But, I'm sure you had your reasons…

Laurel looked at him with curiosity. Usually people judged her or looked at her in a weird way. Clark kept his insane blue eyes looking at her the same way than before: nicely and politely. That was a first, she thought.

\- Things back on my Earth were… Dark… But it's nice to have people caring about you for once, you know? It changes the way you see life.

\- That's true. – He said looking at the ground with a sudden sad look in his eyes.

\- Did something happen?

\- Oh, it's just… I'm getting over a break up, nothing much… Sometimes I remember things and…

\- It makes you sad… I get it. – She smiled at him – Every time I look at Oliver; I remember I lost my Oliver on my Earth.

\- Again, you win… - He said looking back at her.

\- It's not a competition – She smiled at him. – But I get what you said… Just know that your pain is not less important than anyone's… We just heal differently…and deal with it differently. But, let's talk about positive things… It's a new concept for me, so it might take a while.

Clark laughed and nodded with his head. She was right, they needed to think positively. Kara brought him here to cheer him up not be sad and bringing other people down with him.

\- When Oliver told me about you guys, I confess I was surprised… More in a shocked way. But it's nice to know we are not alone in the universe, that there are lives out there…

\- The universe is a big place and full of surprises. – He smiled – I like my Earth, but I miss home. It was a beautiful planet. And now we just found out there is a part of it that is still in the space.

\- Wow. – Laurel said – Like… A piece of your home planet?

\- Yes, Argo City. My cousin grew up there. She told me great stories about it, so I went to see it and I never felt so happy. My aunt is there and many beloved people.

Laurel smiled at him as they kept talking about their universes. Clark felt really glad Kara invited him, he was really needing to meet new people, to distract himself and try to get over his sadness. It was working.

.

Back inside, Oliver looked around like he just lost something. He couldn't believe he brought everything from his old apartment, except for the presents.

\- How stupid am I? I forgot the presents! – Oliver said looking at Thea as he scratched his head. – I'm going to get them…

\- I can go with you and help – Kara said as she approached them, smiling – I couldn't help but hearing...

\- Thank you, I'll need some help – Oliver said as he looked apologetic at her. – I knew I was forgetting something…

\- It's ok, we all do that once in life…

\- He's always forgetting something – Thea laughed as she grabbed a drink tray and started offering people.

.

Kara got inside Oliver's car while he drove them to his old apartment. She looked at him with a curious look in her face as she adjusted her fake glasses.

\- I couldn't help but notice… Isn't Felicity coming?

\- Oh… Well, no. – He said as he parked near his old building. – We broke up a few months ago and she went back to live with her mom. She said she needed to get her life back together…

\- Oh, I'm sorry…

\- It's ok. It took me a while but I got over it. Life goes on, right?

\- Yes, it does!

.

Back in the Queen Mansion, Sara looked around, trying to find any excuses to get Barry alone. She stood half the time they were in the living room with their friends, smiling at him and giving him knowing glances. She could tell he was dying to get her alone by the way he looked back at her.

\- I learned to make a drink that is going to drive you guys nuts. – Sara said as she got up from the couch.

\- Now I'm curious… - Thea said.

\- Oh, you just wait Thea… It's heaven!

She looked once again at Barry and went to the kitchen. Barry gave them all the excuse he was going to get something more to eat and followed her. Gladly, everyone was so distracted talking and drinking, they barely noticed, except for Thea, that just smiled and kept drinking.

Sara called Barry behind the counter with her finger, still smiling at him. Barry followed her and as soon as he got closer to her, she put her hands over his shoulders, bringing his body closer to hers.

\- I'm still curious about the surprise you mentioned earlier… - Barry said.

\- About that… - She whispered, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it to her hip. Her lips approached his ear – I have nothing underneath this…

Barry gasped and looked at her, blushing hard. She was still smiling innocently as she guided his hand under the skirt of her dress, taking advantage of the big opening it had on its sides.

\- Check it yourself – She smiled watching his face changing.

\- Oh my…

\- Yes?

She took a deep breath and let it go slowly as she felt him touching her slightly. Her lips captured his and she kissed him slowly.

\- You're driving me crazy miss Lance – Barry whispered between the kiss, still touching her skin, feeling his own body on fire.

\- Mission accomplished! – Her own hand went down his body, squeezing him and making him jump at the same time she heard a noise. – Someone's coming – She whispered.

Quickly, she grabbed a few fruits and started making the drink she mentioned to her friends and Barry jumped to grab an apple on the fruit basket above the counter. Zari came in and looked at both of them in a funny way.

\- Ok, that drink is taking forever – Zari said and looked at Barry. – And an apple? You're weird Barry Allen!

\- That's me. I eat apples when I'm hungry! – Barry smiled awkwardly as he ate, trying to disguise the state he was in the best he could. He could hear Sara small laugh and promised himself she was going to pay in a very sweet way.

.

In the living room, Reneé, Curtis and Dinah talked as they looked at the presents under the tree and drank wine.

\- Don't you guys find it funny that Kara offered to help Oliver grab the presents he forgot? – Curtis commented looking at the others.

\- Why would it be funny? – Reneé asked as he took a look at his daughter playing with Jhonn

\- Because it was. Like, an excuse to hang with him… - Curtis said – I smell something there.

\- I agree with Curtis. – Dinah said, drinking a sip of her whisky – I mean, it's about time he dates again… He was really hurt after Felicity… and Kara is a sweet girl…

\- And an alien, and from another universe… - Reneé said – I smell trouble…

\- I don't know… - Thea said approaching the group and smiling to Reneé – I'm team Kara all the way. There's always a way to make things work, stop being so pessimist. It's Christmas!

\- You need more joy in your life, Reneé – Curtis laughed, making his friend look annoyed to him.

\- But… Why are we discussing my brother's love life? – Thea asked looking at all of them.

\- Because mine sucks and I need some positivity in my life… Caring about other's love life is the way to do it – Curtis smiled at Thea.

.

Clark and Laurel were still walking around the garden. That was a huge place and it was beautifully decorated.

\- So, you're a lawyer now?

\- District Attorney to be more precise… I'm filling Laurel's shoes – She said looking down her feet – At least I'm trying to.

\- What do you mean?

\- She was their hero, their friend. They have this image of her that I feel I will never be able to live up to. I heard so many times "you're not her, you'll never be her, you're nothing like her…" It's exhausting. And people here have no idea about other Earths, I think it would create havoc. So how would I explain my presence here? By pretending I'm her, that she never died… I just can't live in the shadows, hiding forever.

\- This is a complicated situation, I must admit. But you don't have to live by anyone's expectations. You do what you can, you do your best and the most important: you are you. You're your own person, no one can take that from you.

Laurel looked touched at Clark as she heard him. It was the first time ever anyone was talking something like that to her, that didn't expect her to be anything other than who she was.

\- It's great you're trying to be a better person and put your past behind you, as you told me. But the people that's closest to you, that knows the truth, they have to understand people are different. You might look like her, but you don't have to act exactly like her. You can find your own identity.

\- It's nice to hear that for once…

\- I think people are not appreciating you as they should.

Clark smiled back at Laurel. He could feel she struggled with being compared and felt the need to assure her she didn't have to, even if he barely knew had. It was one of those things you felt deep inside, like an intuition.

\- I understand about high expectations. On my Earth people has this image of Superman. I have to be the perfect guy 100% of the time, but I have flaws… No one is perfect, super powers or not. It's a pressure to live like that, to please other people and I decided I wouldn't live trying to please everyone. I would try and do my best and if I failed sometime, that's ok.

\- You might not be perfect, but you're unique Clark Kent – She smiled genuinely at him, feeling peace for the first time in a long time.

.

Kara and Oliver were walking to the entrance of his old building when Kara looked up and stopped abruptly, covering her mouth with her hands. Oliver followed her gaze and felt something cold in his stomach.

\- Oliver… I think that guy will jump…

\- Oh… No… - He said as he tried to identify who that was – We need to do something…

\- Yes, we do… But we can't scare him… - She said as she walked a few steps forward. She enhanced her vision and looked at Oliver wide eyed. – It's Santa!

\- What?

\- Santa! I mean, a guy dressed as Santa.

Kara didn't think twice and grabbed Oliver, using her super speed to reach the rooftop that guy was in. She kept her distance, making no noise at all. Without looking back, the guy took a deep breath.

\- Do not come closer!

\- I'm sorry… Sir… How did you…

\- I saw you coming here… In your super speed…

\- What? I…

\- It's ok child… I won't tell anyone – He said and turned around to look at them.

Oliver was taking a few deep breaths to recover from the fast run but smiled at the guy.

\- Listen, I don't know you… - Kara said looking worried at the guy – But I'm sure whatever you're going through will get better… You don't have to jump…

\- You're right, you don't know me… No one does anymore…

\- What? – Oliver murmured, confused. – Who are you?

\- Santa Claus.

\- No, who you really are? Underneath the costume…

The guy laughed and looked at Oliver in a funny way.

\- Do you think I'm wearing a costume? – He scratched his long white beard – Oh God… - He looked at Kara and Oliver – I'm actually Santa Claus…

Oliver looked at Kara, still thinking that guy had too much drinks. Kara had no idea what do say but something told her the man wasn't lying.

\- But why were you trying to jump? – Kara asked.

\- Life sucks man! This world sucks. People forgot how to love, how to care… I'm so disappointed, I don't believe in humans anymore… The Christmas magic is over.

\- I don't believe that's true!

\- But it is, silly girl! It is.

\- No, I refuse to believe it!

Kara crossed her arms, adjusting her glassed as she took two steps closer to the guy, not thinking it could actually make him jump.

\- People are scared, they don't know what to think, they feel lost sometimes. I saw this the whole time on my Earth. – She said – But people still have goodness inside them, they just need a little push. And we can make Christmas be magical again.

The guy took a few steps towards Kara, listening to her. Oliver was finding that situation unbelievable. Kara couldn't actually be serious; she couldn't believe that drunk guy.

\- You can't just give up like this. – Kara said, feeling hopeful her words were causing him to change his mind.

\- I don't know… - He said as he sat on the ground, still feeling sad.

Oliver lost his patience and walked closer to the guy, reaching for his beard.

\- Listen, I have no time for drunk guys now, come on, you're not Santa, he's not real.

Oliver tried to pull the beard but It didn't come off. The guy yelled in pain, cursing Oliver as he fell completely to the ground, thanks to what Oliver did.

\- I'm sorry – Kara said, slapping Oliver's hand away from the old man's beard – My friend is bit of a cave man sometimes…

\- Hey! – Oliver said but Kara looked serious at him. – You actually believe him?

\- Yes. – She said.

\- But… This is ridiculous… Santa is not real.

\- Oliver, would you tell aliens were real before meeting me?

Oliver was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. She had a good point.

\- So you can just please help me here, and stop being a jerk?

\- Sorry!

\- Thank you… - She turned to the man and reached her hand for him.

The guy took her hand and got up, trying to clean his clothes.

\- Christmas spirit is not dead – Kara smiled at him.

\- You might be right, child, but there's still a problem… - He pointed a bit far from where he stood – All those kids will be without presents by midnight.

\- I think I might have the solution for that problem – She smiled and looked at Oliver.

.

Clark and Laurel walked closer to the mansion's entrance after their tour on the garden. Laurel looked at Clark and their eyes met, causing a chill down her spine.

\- I'm glad I came tonight… - He said as their faces approached slowly.

\- Me too.

Their noses were almost touching when they heard Caitlin's voice calling for the both of them. Laurel jumped a few centimeters away from Clark, laughing a bit.

\- I think they need us inside. – She said and they both came back inside.

Laurel felt like strangling Caitlin later, but she would try to let it go. After all, she was trying to be a good person.

\- What happened? – Clark asked, worried as he saw Kara and Oliver reunited everyone in the living room.

\- We have a problem to fix! – Kara said, but was interrupted by Mick.

\- Nazi again? Aliens? Who's daring to mess with Christmas?

\- No, nothing like that – Oliver said.

\- Actually, Santa Claus needs our help.

Most of the room laughed but when they saw Kara was serious, they stopped.

\- Wait, you're serious… - Ray said as he looked at everyone else.

\- Yes. – Kara answered.

\- Believe me, I thought this was a joke as well… - Oliver said scratching his head – But apparently…

\- Oliver!

\- Ok…Ok… Yes, he needs our help.

\- I knew things were pretty normal to be true… - Diggle said as he looked at Lyla.

\- Wait… Where's Barry? – Oliver said as he looked around, looking for his friend – I knew I wasn't hearing any sarcastic comment…

\- Sara's not here too – Kara looked at him, whispering.

.

Barry pushed Sara until her back hit the wall of the bathroom. Down the hall was far away from where everyone was and they were distracted with the party, so it wouldn't be a problem, Barry thought. Sara smiled, her hands messing with Barry's hair as he kissed her neck, going down her cleavage and waist. Sara let out a loud moan as Barry took her skirt out of the way, torturing her the best he could. Someone knocked on the door and Barry jumped away from Sara once again, feeling really annoyed.

\- Boss? Is the fast guy there with you?

It was Mick. Sara cursed mentally, wondering how on Earth he found them. She adjusted her dress while Barry tried to recompose. She opened the door a bit, putting her head only outside the door.

\- Mick, what are you doing here? How did you find us?

\- I could hear you from the other side… Come, we need to help Santa Claus!

Sara looked at Mick and started laughing uncontrollably. Mick still kept looking serious at her, showing no patience at all.

\- Mick did you have a lot to drink already?

\- I'm serious! Postpone whatever you two are doing and come help… We're waiting!

Mick walked away, leaving Sara looking at him, still incredulous. She opened the door and Barry came out of the bathroom, looking confused at her.

\- So, apparently we are going to help Santa Claus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!!! I hope you like this last chapter, I wanted to make something cute for this holiday, and I'm glad to know some of you enjoyed the new ship... SuperSiren? Maybe it's a good name for it? I don't know, u guys tell me. I will explore more of them on Emerald Steel and White Flash collections, for now I wanted to do something subtle. 
> 
> Enjoy the end of the story and I see u guys on the collections.
> 
> BTW: I will press pause on the prompts because I have a lot to work with for now. You guys gave me so many great ideas, we will have a bunch of great chapters to come. Once I get it done, I'll let u know and u guys can send me more of ur amazing ideas.

Once Barry and Sara got to the living room, under a few suspicious looks, Mick just nodded at Barry with a knowing look and his thumbs up, making Barry blush and look awkwardly down. Kara looked at everyone, trying to explain the situation without making it sound ridiculous, like Oliver asked her to do.

- He’s waiting outside… He didn’t want to come in…

- Santa is outside? Waiting for our help? – Zari asked, still trying to convince herself Kara and Oliver weren’t crazy.

- Guys… I’m an alien, from another Earth. Why is this hard to believe Santa is real? – Kara crossed her arms.

- You have a great point, but is still sounds like a joke, sorry! – Mick said, clearly annoyed by all that situation.

- Why you sound so angry? – Amaya looked confused at Mick – It’s Santa…

- If he is real, it means the bastard never cared about me! – Mick said turning around and sitting on the couch – You go; I’ll be here drinking beer because I couldn’t care less about that old man!

Ray sat beside Mick and tried to pat him on the back, giving up right after the death stare Mick gave him.

- You need to get over this, man… I mean, you did set your parents on fire. I don’t think that put you in the good boy list…

- You need to shut up! – Mick said, still giving Ray the death stare.

- Mick stay here, the rest of us can help him! Let’s just get this insane mission over with! – Sara said leading the way out of the Mansion.

They all went outside and saw Santa across the street, keeping his distance.

- I think he is ashamed… He’s a bit drunk… - Kara said, whispering to the others.

- Oh, so now you agree he is a drunk? – Oliver looked at her, not believing what he was hearing.

- He is a drunk Santa Claus. – Kara explained - He is real, but still have that awful smell of someone that has been drinking for a week.

- So what’s the plan again? – Ray asked as he approached the group outside the Mansion.

- Divide and conquer! – Kara said – We need to deliver the presents.

There was a huge pile of presents outside the gates of the Queen Mansion. Kara, Clark and Barry filled huge bags with many presents so they could use super speed to deliver them quickly outside the country.

.

Sara and Oliver packed his car with presents to deliver them around Star City while the rest of the Legends used the Wave Rider to go to other cities.

- So… You and Barry… - Oliver mentioned as he drove

- You and Kara, huh? – Sara smiled at him with a challenging look in her eyes.

- You can’t just answer a question with another question!

- I just did. If you’re going to talk about my love life, I’ll talk about yours…

- Fair enough. But nothing happened, unlike things between you and my friend Barry Allen…

- Yet. Nothing happened yet. We all can see how you two look at each other, it’s cute.

- Well, we all noticed you both disappeared for a moment and came back afterwards. Your hair was a mess and Barry had the buttons of his shirt all wrong… Do I need to say more?

- Ok, shut up and drive Ollie! – Sara crossed her arms, looking forward

- Thank you!

Cisco and Joe used the Star Labs van to deliver presents in Central City while Iris and her date, the cop who knew about the heroes and everything, went on his car. Caitlin and Laurel went to Coast City on her bike, Caitlin using her powers to help them bring the presents there.

- Superman, where are you? – Supergirl asked through her comms while delivering a few gifts in Canada.

- I’m in Chile. – He said after landing on a balcony and opening a window. – I don’t feel comfortable breaking into other people’s homes…

- It’s for a good cause – She said flying over Toronto, delivering a few more.

- Ok… - Superman answered leaving the huge box under the tree.

He was about to leave when a small kid came in, looking at him scared.

- Que haces en mi casa?

- What? – He looked at the boy, trying to understand what he said but noticing he clearly didn’t know him.

- I’m Superman… - He scratched his forehead – Oh Rao, you don’t speak English…ok… - He tried to tell the boy he was delivering presents, but the boy started yelling this time and he could do nothing but leave.

Kara heard it all while flying through Canada and started laughing.

- What was that?

- This Earth doesn’t have Superman, so the boy probably thought I was a thief or something.

.

One hour later, everyone was back on the Queen Mansion. Santa came walking slowly towards Kara, while everyone stood around her, watching.

- Thank you for helping me! And for believing in me – He said as he looked at everyone else – The spirit of Christmas isn’t dead after all.

- I’m glad we could help! – Kara said back in her dress, with her glasses back on. – Do you want to eat something? We have plenty of food.

- No, thank you. I appreciate your help but I have to go now.

He waved goodbye at all of them and walked away, disappearing. They all looked at each other, surprised and confused.

- Did you see that? – Sara asked.

- Yes, we all did. – Ray said, still not believing what happened.

Once they came back inside, there was a pile full of boxes in the middle of the living room. There was a note in one of the boxes and Oliver walked to it and picked it up.

- Thanks for all your help, this world is safer with heroes like you. Santa. – Oliver read it and looked around. – Mick? What happened?

- I have no idea. I went to the bathroom and when I came back this stuff was already here. There was one with my name on it, I opened.

- What it was?

- A notebook and a note saying now I deserved and I should use something modern to write my stories…

They all looked at each other and started laughing. That was weird and incredible. They all started opening their boxes and finding stuff they needed or wanted.

- Hey… - Oliver said in a low voice as he approached Kara. She was still amazed by her gift. – It has been a really crazy night…

- Yes… I mean, could you imagine? – Kara said smiling as she looked around. – I did not see that coming…

- Neither did I… Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?

- Sure…

Laurel and Clark were side by side in a corner of the living room, laughing as they talked while opening their boxes.

- I can’t believe I just got a gift from Santa Claus… - Clark said

- Me neither… I haven’t been a good girl in a long time, I forgot how good it felt… To help people.

- It never gets old – He smiled, looking at her. – What did he give you?

- A new super hero outfit. It says on the note is time I embrace the hero within me and it was about time I let go of the old one, it only represented my darkness. And you?

- That’s nice… I got a polaroid… - He laughed, looking confused at the camera on his hand – I don’t know what for… The note said only: enjoy.

- I guess he gave it to you so you could keep nice moments in the present and let go of the sad past…

- It’s a good theory. Let’s start now, shall we? – He said as he took a picture of him and Laurel making fun faces. He took one more and gave it to Laurel – You should keep good recent memories and let go of the sad past as well.

Laurel took the picture and looked at it. He was right, it was about time she let go of her dark past and enjoyed the present, with her new friends and her new life.

- I forgot how it was like to enjoy nice moments like this… - She said looking into his eyes.

- It’s really nice, and the company helps.

Clark approached his face to hers, giving her a small kiss. He felt something taking over him and he couldn’t stop himself. Laurel felt her heart dancing inside her chest and Clark backed away a bit, blushing.

- I’m sorry, I…

- You have nothing to be sorry for – Laurel said, her hands going to his neck as she brought him closer, giving him a full kiss on the lips.

.

The music in the party was really loud by now and people were all around the mansion, enjoying it, laughing, drinking. Sara and Amaya were in the middle of the room dancing like there was no tomorrow. Barry watched from the distance and many times, Sara blinked at him, or gave him a small smile, or did some wild moves while dancing and he was sure she was teasing him. Sara and Amaya finished her number and the ones around them clapped, cheering them up.

- I need a drink – Sara said laughing as she turned around and went back to the kitchen.

She felt a strong whoosh of air around her as soon as she finished drinking and suddenly, she was inside her room at the Wave Rider. Barry Allen stood in front of her, attacking her neck with his lips.

- What was that for? – She laughed, caressing his neck.

- I need you… Like, really bad – he whispered, kissing her lips while reaching for her legs and lifting her up, bringing them both to her bed.

- No interruptions this time! – She smiled, kissing him back and helping him get rid of his clothes.

.

Kara and Oliver walked through the garden until they reached a beautiful gazebo that was fully decorated with Christmas lights. It changed its colors and it gave the whole place a gorgeous effect. They sat on the bench inside of it and Kara looked curious at Oliver.

- I just wanted to talk to you away from the loud noise and curious looks.

- It’s ok – She smiled.

- You’re truly inspiring… You know that right? I wanted to thank you for that.

- Why?

- I was ready to laugh my ass off and go away, leaving that guy all alone in that building. He was probably going to kill himself… But you stopped him. You convinced him it wasn’t all lost and you inspired us all to help.

- Oh, it was nothing…I wouldn’t just leave the kids without presents.

- It wasn’t nothing… It was huge… I am also talking about me.

Oliver took a deep breath, he wasn’t used to doing this opening up thing, but he felt like he needed to. After the night they all had, he had to do it.

- I’ve always been the guy who never believes in anyone, who always think they’re up to something. I distrust people so easily, and it all thanks to everything I have been through. But seeing you today… It made me realize that all of this was bullshit. I don’t know everything about your life, but I know the basics… And I thought to myself: it seemed hard, to lose your home, people you loved… Still you had strength to put a smile on your face, see the best on people, try to help them at any costs… It made me think everyone should be more like you… I should be more like you…

- You would look awesome in a red skirt – Kara joked, making Oliver laugh.

- I’m serious – He said, still laughing a bit.

- I know… I just couldn’t miss the opportunity – She laughed again and slowly stopped, becoming a bit more serious – Everyone has its own time to heal and its own way to deal with stuff, you can’t put that kind of pressure on your shoulders… But, it’s nice to know you starting to see that things can be different for you and that you can trust people sometimes, you can believe a bit… And I have to admit, is a Christmas miracle to see you open up like this…

Oliver laughed again and looked deep into her eyes.

- I mean it. You inspired me a lot tonight.

- I’m glad I could help.

They stared at each other’s eyes for a while. Oliver was sure he could feel something around them, he couldn’t explain what it was, but it was definitely a good vibe. He looked up noticing something above their heads. Kara followed his gaze and blushed, taking her glasses off.

- Mistletoe… - Kara whispered, giving Oliver a tiny smile.

Oliver was sure now about what he was feeling between them. He couldn’t waist time anymore, so he reached for Kara’s cheeks, caressing them, bringing his lips closer to hers.

And it felt like magic.

It was a slow but passionate kiss, one that could take a breath away easily. At least it was how he felt. She had an amazing scent and her lips tasted wonderfully. They heard fireworks exploding in the sky and looked at each other, smiling, their foreheads touching.

- Merry Christmas! – He whispered to her.

Kara gave him one more kiss, caressing his neck this time, while she whispered between their kiss.

- Merry Christmas. 


End file.
